criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Death of Nina Lainn Dialogues
The Death of Nina Lainn Dialogues Opening Leni: Hello , i am so excited to work with you, i am Leni Sparks, your partner. Leni: We will go to the seaside, not for fun, but, murder! Isn't that gruesome! Leni: Meet Chief, the chief, obviously. Chief: Hello, . Are you ready for catching the killers. Chief: Leni will be first your partner, you have 2 partners, Dan Price is the other, so, are you ready? Chief: Come on! Catch that killer! Leni: Chief, can we now go, before the killer could kill other people? Chief: Of course, Leni. Leni: Come on, , let's now catch that crazy killer! Chapter 1 Investigate Seaside Leni: Ok, , you found the body, ewe, a note and a wallet. Leni: This wallet is pretty sure guesses the name of the victim Leni: Her name is Nina Lainn, a scientist, wow Leni: The note is faded, can you recover it? Leni: Let's give the victim's body to Julienn, she can take care of it. Leni: Alright, this is getting- Wendy: Fanatic, kaching! Let me picture you, ma'am. Leni: Uh, ehem, who are you and why are you-- Wendy: I'm Wendy, the founder of the Daily Gossips! I can make you a star! Leni: What? Yes! I mean, No, we are in a case, we can't stop the killer- Wendy: It's ok, i can leave you know ma'am Leni: Yeah, but will talk to you. Leni: Whoah, this is really chaos! Wendy is so annoying! Examine Wallet Leni: You found a card, the card says "Haha, you will not escape my fury" Leni; Oh my, it's from the killers! Leni: You're right, i saw a man in the crime scene Leni: His name is Jake Davis, i guess Leni: But, you know let's see. Talk to Wendy Lopez why she is in the crime scene Leni: Wendy, any last messages Leni: Wendy? Wendy: Hi, i am so excited, so, please sign this- Leni: I said i'll not ever sign that stupid contract Wendy; Oh whatever, but, please shut the hell-- Leni: I hate you, by the way, do you know something Jake Davis Wendy: Yeah, i'll say if you signed the contract Leni: We'll arrest you, Wendy! Wendy: There it is, whatever! I should go, where you are far, and dim! Leni: Oh my god, that's really crazy! Leni: Let's see Jake now! Examine Faded Note Leni: Great! Let's see this faded note Leni: Oh my God! Is this really true? Leni: The killer might really hated the victim, but look ! Leni: The note says: "I'll kill you no matter what you say" and Nina responded "Please don't kill me, stranger. I'll call 911" Leni: She must've said it early but i think let's send it to the lab. Analyze Note Gerry: The note is really hurting! This piece of sentence should make the killer last long in jail, but- Leni: Yeah, yeah, i know! Please what is the clue you've seen? Gerry: Your killer is left-handed as noted, this seems- Leni: Thanks, by the way, Wendy is left-handed, and seems also Jake, let's now go. Talk to Jake Leni: Hey, Jake. We are the cops. Do you know some Nina Lainn Jake: Why, do you need to arrest me, i didn't do anything! Well, i know Nina, why? Leni: Hey, Nina is dead, and we are looking for her killer, any clues. Jake: Forget it, can you just leave me, i'm facing- Leni: What, do you kill her? Jake: How do i kill her, i didn't do it! Whatever, goodbye, and have a nice day. Leni: Cut the crap! Come on now , let's investigate the Dirty Sea. It is really cold there, but can i bring a jacket?! Investigate Dirty Sea Leni: Brrr.. It's 22 degrees here, so cold. Leni: You found a knife, well, exactly this is the murder weapon, nice ! Leni: A floss, covered in blood. But, don't tell me the killer flosses, right? Leni: Seriously, Wendy is really, you know, annoying Leni: I hate gossips, they can cause me to take nevrax, even these anti-depressants. Leni: Let's analyze this floss to Gerry, and also the knife to Peter. Leni: Well, well, well, we need 2 more attributes to arrest this horrifying killer. Leni: I'm guessing it's Wendy, she is a real off-topic master. Leni: Off the sea! Analyze Dental Floss Leni: Hi, again. what's the news! Gerry: Hello, Ace, the floss supposed to tied your victim, as Roxan says also. The blood came from the victim and, also the killer. Gerry: I can't see the blood type cause it's badly contaminated, but i know your killer uses dental floss. Leni: Ok, Gerry, so the killer uses dental floss, in a left-way. Guessing it tough? Analyze Knife Peter: Yee hah, howdy Leni howdy , i'm Peter, the Lab Analyzer. Leni: News? Peter: Oh, sorry. This is definitely your murder weapon! As it's blood came from the victim. It came up from a slice! Leni: Yes! We are right! , we are close to the killer! Autopsy Victim's Body Leni: Hi, Roxan. What's the news! Roxan: Hi, i am Roxan the coroner of the GPD, and now i know something behind the body! Leni: Really what's it! Roxan: Your killer is a Sagittarius. I saw a Sagittarius pendant in the victim's pocket, and realize that the killer left it. Embarassing isn't it? Leni: We got all of the clues, let's arrest the killer. Who could you bet on? Isn't Wendy or Jake. What are we waiting for, Arrest that killer! Arrest Killer Leni: Jake, you are under arrest for the gruesome murder of Nina Lainn. Jake: What? I didn't do it! I am the victim of circumstances! Leni: You lied! You are now arrested for the murder! In the Hall Judge Wanda: Jake, you are sentenced 20 years in jail for the murder! Jake: I admit it, forget it, only she was needed to die. Judge: Whatever, you know the rules and you know how you can be really arrested! Jake: Arrested?! You don't know i have a family! Judge: Think first before you kill anybody. Ending Leni: Great, , you've arrest the killer, you earned yourself an achievement! Leni: How about let's go out drinking slurpee, it's hot here! Leni: Anyway, Chief wants to thank to you. Leni: How about let's go to her office? Going to Chief's Office Chief: Good job, . Chief: You know, i am really happy. Chief: How about resting, that's the way you need and have Leni: Chief, we will just drink slurpee, and have a bonding. Chief: Whatever, Leni, , don't let Leni go away! Sunnyside Confidential 1 Talk to Wendy Lopez Wendy: Hi, again, , Leni. Leni: Wendy, why are you sad? Wendy: I lost my pendant, a capricorn pendant, it was my one and only lucky charm. Leni: Don't worry, we'll find it. But make sure you won't annoy us anymore! Wendy: Ok, thank you! Investigate Seaside Leni: You found a Capricorn Pendant, way to go, ! Leni: You're right, , let's examine this Capricorn Pendant and it's covered in blood, maybe it belongs to Wendy. Examine Capricorn Pendant Leni: You found that blood, let's get it over to Peter! Analyze Blood Peter: Hi, again , you could see what is the blood type.. Peter: It is AB+, and it matches Wendy Loprez, Lopez, blah, whatever Leni: Thanks Peter! Let's give this one to Wendy and we will never meet her again, maybe Give back pendant to Wendy '' Leni: Here you go, Wendy, we found out that is yours! So, please not bother us anymore Wendy: Thanks, ! I could never see my lucky charm without it! Anyway, i saw some screaming man and they another one handling a stapler and-- Leni: What!? Come on, , let's report this to Chief! Let's solve a new murder! ''Ending Leni: Chief! Wendy Lopez found a screaming man, and another one handling a stapler! A new murder will happen! Chief: What? What the, oh come on, don't ever listen to Wendy! Leni: But- Chief: Whatever! Just, ok, let's close this case! Navigation